When engaging in the sport of hunting, or merely nature observing, versatility of the equipment of the hunter/observer is an important feature. Both activities require stealth and mobility. Typically, there is an inverse relationship associated with the ability to maintain stealth and the ability to maintain mobility. Without aids, a hunter/observer is generally forced to exercise prudence and discretion as to when to maintain stealth and when to become mobile. Therefore, a device to assist a hunter/observer in sustaining a stealthy composure without compromising mobility would provide a distinct advantage. An added benefit would be for the device to be equipped with features to further facilitate the hunter/observer in achieving the desired result of hunting/observing. A tenant of both stealth and mobility is transportability. Hunting/observing is mostly conducted on foot, so if the device itself is unwieldy it can become counter productive. Therefore, another benefit would be for the device to exhibit ease of transport and implementation.
Tree stands and blinds exist to assist a hunter/observer to overcome the problems associated with stealth and mobility. A tree stand provides a user with a vantage point by providing an observation post located at a higher elevation with respect to the prey/observed. A blind enables concealment by disguising the observation post as an object of the naturally, occurring, surrounding environment. Unfortunately, tree stands and blinds tend to be unwieldy. Furthermore, although blinds allow a hunter/observer to move about without detection, blinds tend to suppress functionality. A user can move about without detection but blinds force a user to direct his observations to designated viewing areas, resulting in a limited effective range of motion for the user, which translates into a user only being able to avail limited fields of fire/observation. Additionally, blinds pose an encumbrance to utilize the various hunter/observer aids and accessories that have been developed over the years. For instance, it is difficult to employ a spotting scope while attempting to conceal oneself within a blind.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hunting blind to be used with virtually any tree stand or observation post that is less limiting regarding range of motion and fields of fire/observation. It is a further object of this invention to provide value added features such as a safety rail that also serves as both a rifle/scope/camera rest and a curtain hanger. It is a further object of this invention to provide a means to hang hunter/observer accessories in within the concealed position and in the immediate vicinity of the user. An added benefit provided by this invention is the ability to quickly assemble and disassemble the device while in the field, and to easily transport the device on foot. Another added benefit of this invention is the ability to secure the device to a tree without damaging the tree due to the use of impaling spikes.